


Amnesty Doodle

by Obani



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obani/pseuds/Obani
Summary: Just a doodle of the characters
Kudos: 12





	Amnesty Doodle

**Author's Note:**

> I drew this when I first started listening, so I didn't know that Aubrey was gonna have orange eye(s) or that Ned was supposed to be burly and bearded. In my mind, he was always a slick-looking character, and I don't think that'll ever change even if it is completely inaccurate, haha.


End file.
